guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The masters of All
This is The masters of All''s page.''The masters of All was created in February 2009. Guild Rules 1.If your not the same aligment dont challanges the other ones in your guild if they dont whant. 2.You have to be lvl 15 to join if you whant to join any way you will get a low ranking until you are lvl 15. 3.We whant active members that are help ful and friendly. 4.All members are going to have the guild chat on. 5.In the guild chat we only talk english. The Ranking Leader:This is not available to become. Second in command: This rank will only be given to the people thats deservs it. Treasure:To become this you have to have given at least 30.000Xp.You have all rights except Manage righs. Protector:to become this you have to have given at least 27.000Xp and your special thing to do is protect other members and perceptors.The only way to becom this is to be chosen by the leder. If you are Protector you have all the rights. Craftsman: The onley way of becoming this to have 3 professions. The rights you have is depending. Reservist:To becom this you have to have given 25.000Xp. The rights you have is all except Ban, Manage rights Servant:To become this you have to have given 20.000Xp.You have all rights except Ban, Manage Rank and Manage Rights. Guard:To become guard you have to have given 17.000Xp. The rights you dont have is Ban, Manage Rank,Manage Rights and Manage the mount of other members. Scout:To become this you have to have given 12.000Xp.You dont have the rights Ban, Manage Rank,Manage Rights,Manage the mount of other members and Fit out the paddocks. Spy:This Rank is not decided. Diplomat:If your a diplomat you have to have account one this webbsite and help me one. Secretary:To becom this rank you have to have given 10.000Xp to the guild !The rights you dont have is Ban, Manage Rank,Manage Rights,Manage the mount of other members,Fit out the paddocks and Use the Paddrocks. Pet killer: This Rank is not in use. Treasure hunter: If you get this rank you are the one that are geting most of the prices on our events. Theif: If you try to steel some thing from some one other in the guild you will get this rank for a day and if you havent given it back until then you will be banded. Murder: This rank will you get if you have challanges some one in the guild if it dident whant to if this is the first time the only thing you have to do is to pay that person 5kk and if it is your second time or you dont pay you will be banded. Governor: To get this rank you have to have given 5.000Xp. The rights you dont have is Ban, Manage Rank,Manage Rights,Manage the mount of other members,Fit out the paddocks ,Use the Paddrocks. Muse:I dont like the name not in use. Counsellor: To get this rank you have to have given 2.000Xp. The rights you dont have is Ban, Manage Rank,Manage Rights,Manage the mount of other members,Fit out the paddocks ,Use the Paddrocks and manage boost. Guide: To become this you have to ask the leder your jobb is to help new members out and help them get in to our events and to this webb site. The only things you can do is Invite new members and manage the Xp. Recruiting Office: In the guild we have one of this your thing to do is to help out whith events min. lvl 35. Breeder: This is only for bakers in the lvl 15+ Merchant: To become this you have to have given 1.000Xp to the guild and the rights you dont have is Ban, Manage Rank,Manage Rights,Manage the mount of other members,Fit out the paddocks ,Use the Paddrocks and manage the boost and colect from the perceptor. Apprentice: To become this you have to have given 500 Xp to the guild and you have the same rights as a Merchant. On trail: This the fist thing you are the only right you have is Invite new members. The ranks you dont se is not in use.And if you havent been online for more than 15 day you will be banded. Events The events will be happaning the last day of every month Pm The leader if you have any ide of evants. Feild Dungeon : P2P:You have to be lvl 15-30 to join. F2P:All lvl are ok! Incanama Dungeon: P2P:If you still traing in incanama its ok what ever lvl you are. F2P:If you still traing in incanama its ok what ever lvl you are. Gobbal Dungeon: P2P: The minimum lvl is 25. F2P: You will not be allowd in to this area if your not P2P. Sandy Dungeon: P2P: The minimum lvl is 30. F2P: You will not be allowd in to this area if your not P2P. Emote Hunt: P2P: No level needed. F2P: No levle needed but be aware some of the emotes you can not get if your not P2P. High Command Leader The-Zebra Lvl: 41 Profession: Lumberjack and Handyman- Proffeson lvl: 38 and lvl 1 P2P Second in command Impasible Lvl: 26 Proffesion: Hunter Proffesion lvl: 2 F2P Second in Command Pilske Lvl:39 Proffesion: Lumberjack, alchemist and shoemaker. Proffesion lvl : 40 ,lvl 32 and 5. P2P News 25 march:In the 31 of march the first event vill start this time its Goobbal dungeon.So every one thats whant to join please be acctive=)! 29 march:The event has ben changest to emote hunt ! 29 march: We like to thank Pilske,Flown-Picus, Arrowmaster-Tr and Black-puntive and many more for the help whith leveling the guild. The names that stands her will get a extra rank up. 2 April:The emote hunt will start tomorrow. 2 April:The guild is now lvl 7. 11 April: The guild lvl is now 8. 11 April: Pilske is second in command. 11 April: The guild is now lvl 9. 12 April: The guild will be all 90% donating to get to guild to lvl 10 asap. 13 April:The guilds lvl is 10. 15 April: Planning a dungeon hunt. Let us know what dungeon you want and when Photos